


Several years too long.

by Yabvi



Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Elevator Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabvi/pseuds/Yabvi
Summary: Amuro and Char have a heated couple of moments after discussing some war related things.





	Several years too long.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Amuro side-eyed Char as he pressed for the lift.

"Karaba won't be able to make use of it."

"I'll make them." Amuro turned to face the back of Char. 

"The final battle between A.E.U.G and Titans will take place in space." Char thought for a moment, 

"Why don't you..." Something in him made the words hard to say, Char knew what the response would be before he asked but, he needed to make sure. 

Stepping into the elevator, he waited till Amuro was in before finishing his question,  
"Why don't you join us in space?" 

"I'd rather not." Instant, Char knew that's how he'd respond but he still didn't like hearing it. He wanted Amuro in space with them, to spend longer with them - with him.

"I'm terrified by that sense of no gravity." Amuro's voice waived, looking down at the floor with a sense of unease. Both of them knew the real reason, only Char would say it,

"You're terrified to see Lalah, aren't you?" Their gazes met, "You believe you'll ever meet someone who has already passed away... but deep inside somewhere, you believe you will. That's what scares you."

"No." Amuro's defiance was weak, he knew what Char said was right. 

"During one's lifetime, there are things one should do. And doing those things is the best tribute to those who have died." Char tried to be comforting, hoping his words would convince Amuro but...

"Stop talking!" Amuro barked, the scenes of Lalah's death flashed in his mind as he stood there frozen - recalling the wave of nausea, pain, and emotions even he couldn't identify wash over him as Lalah's scream echoed through his head. Char felt a pit form in his stomach as Amuro stood there, trembling. Taking a step forward, placing a soft hand on his shoulder, "Amuro..." Char leaned down, his eyes meeting Amuro's, "I apologize. I spoke out of turn." Slowly, the gloved hand drifted from Amuro's shoulder to his face, cupping his face. 'What am I doing?' Char went to pull away before Amuro caught the hand on his cheek. Amuro hadn't had this kind of closeness in years, well, he couldn't recall if anyone had ever been like this with him. 

Amuro met Char's eyes, staring into them. It had been years since they'd been face to face - and all those years, through the hate and the anger, Amuro felt a deep yearning inside him. Something about Char, the way he looked at him, the way he walked and talked, Amuro had thought about him for so long. Though about all the ways... they could be together, the ways they could touch. That feeling in his chest wouldn't stop unless he did something. Both them knew what they were feeling, regardless of how much they tried to bury it or justify why it shouldn't exist. Amuro felt Char's measured breathing against his face, he took a brief glance to enamor Char's features - he'd grown stronger, more shape in his features. His lips... Amuro spent the longest of the moment staring at those lips, they looked inviting. Before even he realized it, Amuro brought their lips together. Their bodies sparked, energy bursting from both of them as the gentle kiss turned harsher. 

Amongst the dancing of their tongues, the tugging at clothing, Char pulled back a little which left Amuro staring at him, almost pouting,  
Breathlessly, "Are you sure you want this?" Bare hands ran through Amuro's curly hair. 

"Yes." The tone was definitive, Amuro hadn't spent years day-dreaming of this, and years trying to convince himself they were just bad thoughts brought on from everything around him. 

"Alright." Char's chuckle was low, breathy and insatiable. "Let me ensure our privacy."

Char fiddled with the controls of the Elevator a little, causing it to grind to a halt. It wasn't uncommon for him to do this when discussing private things with some of the crew.

As he turned around, Amuro brought him back into their kissing. Fiddling with the belt, he felt satisfied when it hit the ground with a 'THUNK'. Now, it was his tunic. Char pushed back as Amuro tried to remove his tunic, pinning him to the wall as he placed gentle kisses down Amuro's neck, leaving a trail of light love-bites. He'd found Amuro's sweet spot, just above his collar bone - the more he kissed it, ran his tongue along it, the more Amuro moaned and begged. Char undid the top-button of Amuro's jeans, taking the time to painstakingly lower the zip so he could get as Amuro's cock. Hearing the hitch in Amuro's breath, playfully he teased Amuro's cock, gently stroking it back and forth. 

Amuro was going crazy, his senses were being overwhelmed by Char's ruthless assault. Hitching breaths turned into gasps for air as Char moved onto his knee's - taking Amuro's cock into his mouth. Gripping the back of Char's head, Amuro slowly rocked his hips back and forth inside Char's mouth. It was soft and warm - his cock was overwhelmed by pleasure, Amuro continued to push deeper, seeing how much Char could take. To his surprise, Char quite easily took the girthy member - it wasn't particularly long but it was thicker than most. Char flicked his tongue back and forth across the cockhead causing Amuro to pant in pleasure - cupping his balls, he gently tugged on them, teasing them in his hands as if they were merely his playthings. Running his tongue up the shaft, Char delighted in the taste of Amuro, his salty precum tasted pleasant. Swirling his tongue around, Amuro breathlessly announced,

"I'm... going... to... c-cum... Char!"

For a moment, Char pulled back from Amuro's thick member - looking up, mouth open to say,

"Do it." 

Amuro gripped tighter on Char's hair as he plunged his dick into the back of Char's throat. Instinct kicked in, Char went to pull his head back for some air but Amuro was relentless in his fucking. Turns out, when you leave a man to be pent up for several years without any proper 'physical' contact, he's going to be a bit feisty. Char gripped tight on Amuro's hips.

Amuro bucked his hips, increasing in pace till he slammed his dick into the back of Char's throat and cried out in ecstasy. A hot, salty wave of cum drenched the back of Char's throat, Amuro's thick seed was intense. Char pulled back, swallowing the load to the last drop. The two of them locked eyed, Char, getting up from his kneeling position. The two of them, panting, locked lips for one last long kiss. 

Though Char was still rock hard, he didn't expect Amuro to reciprocate for him. This was a sort of apology from him after all. 

"Can we... meet later?" Amuro whispered into Char's ear, as he held him in a warm embrace. 

"Yes. Yes, we can." 

Char took a lungful of Amuro's scent, a sweet tinge to the sweatiness from their activity. It was Char who broke from their embrace, restarting the elevator on its original path. 

"Back to work." He smirked at Amuro, picking up his gloves and glasses from the floor. 

"Yes, back to work indeed." Amuro smiled, zipping up his jeans


End file.
